On The Brink
by deadseamonkeyhope
Summary: Sora isn't the most popular boy in school, but his best friend Tidus is. Both have untold emotions for one another. What will happen between these two in the hard to follow guildlines of highschool? TidusxSora. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

On The Brink  
By: Deadseamonkeyhope

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Squaresoft do. (Damn disclaimer reminding me every time. 3 )

Pairing: Tidus/Sora, and some others later on.

Comments: Oh yeah! My best friend wanted me to write a Kingdom Hearts fanfic for her.  
She couldn't think of a pairing so we picked our favorite characters and paired them together. Yay! Okay they are in high school, and the setting switches from Destiny Island and Twilight Town.

--

It was nearing evening on Destiny Island, as Sora was kicking his legs back and forth on the edge of the dock. He was staring at the Paopu tree, the sun setting leaving beautiful rays of light shining through and making the fruit have a golden glow around it. Sora sat alone, content at the soothing sounds of the waves washing on the shore and the sounds of gulls cawing, going home for the night.

Sora didn't want to go home. It felt so good, the ocean breeze, the warm sun, and that shiny thing on the beach. This caught his attention. He stood up brushing off his dark blue jeans, the right side ripped, exposing his knee. Just as he was about to turn around and walk down the dock someone grabbed a fistful of his plain grey tee shoving him towards the water below.

"GYAAAAAAA!" Sora yelped out as he felt himself falling forward. He squinted his eyes ready to hit the water, but he was jerked back up, into a standing position, which didn't last long. His legs were shaking, making him drop onto all fours.

Sora was angry and freaked out. But, mostly angry and shot up the dirtiest look he could make at…

"TIDUS!" Sora's jaw slacked; narrowed eyes now gave a look of shock and confusion.

The older boy wrapped his arms around his stomach as he let out several chuckles, then holding out a hand for Sora to grab as he helped him up once more. Tidus stood there smiling down at Sora even though he was glaring right back at him.

"That wasn't funny Tidus. I could've fallen."

"But you didn't because my heroicness of justice saved you from falling to your impending doom."

"Some how I highly doubt that…" Sora bluntly stated, snatching his head away from the blond. He made his way past Tidus walking down the dock, leaving him behind.

Tidus shouted after Sora. "Where are you going?"

"Down by the Shore. I saw something over there." He responded back. He heard the other teen running down behind him, thinking he'd just follow. But instead Tidus swiftly picked up Sora bridal style and carried him to the beach.

"Tidus! What on Earth do you think you are doing?" Sora whispered loudly as if there were people watching.

"I'm carrying you. I wouldn't want you to fall for real this time and almost crack your pretty head open." He smirked at the blushing boy in his arms.

"But it's embarrassing. And if I recall you are the one that shoved me…"

"Ah details, details. Can't I just be worried for my precious Sora?" He laughed as Sora huffed, and demanded to be set down. Tidus reluctantly put him down as he searched around the shore looking for the shiny object from earlier.

Tidus raised a brow. "What are you snooping around for?" Questioning the brown haired boy.

"Aha!" Sora exclaimed after digging around the dirt, rushing to the water to rinse whatever he found off. "This!"

Tidus leaned back as Sora shoved the thing in front of his face, snatching it out of his hand. "A necklace?" He dangled it between them both.

"Well yeah! But look it has a key on it."

There was indeed a key hanging on the bottom of the silver chain. Nothing that looked like the modern house key, but an old looking one, something that looked like it would fit into a small chest. It was silver much like the chain that held it and it had unique and unusual designs all around it.

"Hopefully it wasn't important to somebody. Because it looks like it's yours now." Tidus said putting the necklace around the smaller boy's neck. His hands brushed across Sora's cheek, causing a tremendous heat to rise in his face. Sora was beat red, but looked down quickly before running towards his house on the other side of the island.

"Uh…sorry Tidus! It's getting late. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Sora ran until he was a good long distance from the other boy. He leaned against the wall of rocks behind him. His breathing was heavy and he was still red in the face. Sora began rubbing his cheek that Tidus, only for a brief second, had touched. In the other hand he held the key around his neck close to his heart. "Maybe this is a lucky key…" He smiled releasing it and continued running back home.

--

Tidus was still alone on the shore where Sora had left him only minutes ago. Both of his hands were in fists, as he was shaking with anger. He took a few steps over to the water and kicked it as hard as he could. "GOD DAMMIT!" He shouted, water soaked his shoes and pant legs. Some splashed on his shirt and into his hair. He continued to curse himself mentally.

"Why did I do that? I must have bothered him. He must think I'm disgusting now." Tidus ran his fingers through his face and sighed. "We'll just have to wait and see…" He began walking to his home on Destiny Island. Both of his parents were out of town for work like always. He liked it that way, not being around them.

--

Night had fallen finally. Both boys were attempting sleep in their own beds. One flustered from the events that happened that evening, and the other worried.

Sora had known Tidus for a while now. In fact, 5 years since middle school. Sora had realized that he liked Tidus a few years back. But he always thought Tidus never liked him that way. He always believed that the blond was just teasing when he said all those things, and he never took him seriously. Little did he know Tidus had always felt the same. That he liked Sora almost instantly when they first met.

And know here they both are, in high school, not knowing how one another feels. Both just playing along as if nothing was going on, but every night when they go to bed, they always finish off their day thinking about the other.

The End (Of Chapter One)

Please review. It really does help authors like myself get inspired more to write. So if you like it and want to read more, leave a review and I promise I shall! And if there is something that you don't understand, want to know, or if you just have any ideas please tell me! Thank you so much!


	2. Chapter 2

On The Brink (Chapter 2)  
By: Deadseamonkeyhope

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Squaresoft do. 

Pairings: Tidus/Sora, and some others later on.

Comments: Yay! My second chapter! I hope you all like it! XD Well my character Midori and my friend's character Kiira come in this chapter and maybe some other ones. Don't worry they don't hook up with anybody. XD They just look from a distance. Haha! I think it's also kind of funny. I actually had to do some research for this chapter about Tidus and some other things that happen in this chapter. My friend's character Kiira appears in this chapter, and mine will in the next one. So keep a look out!

-- 

It was just barely past 4 am when Tidus awoke from a rather disturbing nightmare, the bright green glow emitting from his alarm clock telling him so. Tidus only slept with his boxers on, so when jolted up in his bed, he felt his body shiver from the cold air surrounding him. He slowly brought his hand to his cheek, wiping some moister away. To his surprise it wasn't sweat, but tears. Leaning back against the wall, his bed was propped up against, he began recollecting the dream he just had.

The sky on Destiny Island was a wide variety of colors. Green, Purple, Orange, and colors that made the atmosphere seem strange. Tidus was walking around the island when he found Sora sound asleep on the shore. Running towards him, but soon he stopped dead in his tracks. A huge wave washed up and engulfed Sora, almost eating him alive. Tidus tried screaming out Sora's name, but nothing came out.

The wave finally went away but took Sora with it. Tidus continued to run once again, but as he made an attempt to jump in the water after the other boy, he couldn't go after him. He was walking on top of the ocean. He stomped his feat onto the surface, but all that happened was a splash sound was made. Tidus dropped onto his knees, as he watched the other float down deeper and deeper into the endless abyss called the ocean.

Tidus shoved his hand into the water; it was like the same ends of a magnet creating that force to push them apart. He pushed as hard as he could, trying to reach Sora. As soon as he felt something, he yanked it and brought it to the surface. It was the necklace with the key at the end, but no Sora. He tried screaming out the teens name once again, but nothing came out. And that's when he shot up out of bed. 

-- 

The shivering boy threw off satin green covers, stretching his arms overhead, exposing abs and smooth muscles on his body. He opened the door of his bedroom, which was pretty plain. The walls were dark blue; he had his bed against the wall with the only window. Curtains almost matching the walls helped light to not sneak in. Propped near another wall, lay Tidus's computer desk. His laptop was closed, a few books and papers were scattered around it.

Tidus slipped through the opened door making his way down the narrow hallway to the bathroom. He passed photos of his Blitzball games, family, and even one of him and Sora when they were younger. In the picture Tidus had his arm around Sora's shoulder while giving a peace sign with his other hand. Sora was laughing with Tidus, while in the background lurked a certain silver haired boy. Riku. He was far off in the background, but even so you could see he was displeased. His arms were folded and he huffed out his chest, glaring at Tidus.

Tidus scratched the back off his head and continued to walk to the bathroom. He turned left into said room and stripped off his boxers tossing them into a hamper near the door. Tidus brushed aside clear curtains while twisting the knobs in the shower. He thought back on the photograph he was just staring at a few minutes before.

"Hmm, I guess Riku had a grudge against me even before High school…" His voice was followed by the 'pit-pattering' sounds from the shower as drops of water fell from the shower head. He stuck his hand in a few times while adjusting the waters temperature to something that suited him most, before stepping inside and closing the curtain. Tidus stuck his head right underneath the pounding drops of water. Making sure to get every inch clean he a washcloth and a bar of soap, slapping them together and lathering them up to get the foam he wanted.

He rubbed the washcloth on his arms, chest, legs, etc. He ran his shampooed hands through his hair massaging his scalp and then conditioned. Tidus opened the shower curtains releasing steams, while grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist. Standing in front of the fog covered mirror, Tidus wiped some away so he could look eye to eye with himself, but when he did he just glared at his reflection.. Picking up his tooth brush he did the job and went back to his room throwing the towel onto his bed and changing into a clean pair of clothes.

Tidus made his way to the living room figuring he'd let his hair air dry by the time he caught the ferry to Twilight Town. He grabbed his keys and cell phone off the Kitchen counter and stuck them into the left pocket of his khaki pants. He sat on the edge of the step that leads to the door way of his home. Slipping on his yellow and black sneakers while he mumbled to himself about skipping breakfast. Once his laces were tied he pushed his body up, opening the front door and locking it before it was shut once more.

Tidus jumped off the porch passing several steps on his way down. He pulled out his cell phone to see what time it was. "5:22. That gives me a little over an hour before the ferry comes. Guess I'll wander around for a bit." He sighed out thinking back on the nightmare that woke him up in a cold sweat earlier. 'What could it mean? Is it really important or should I just let it go? I'm probably worrying over nothing."

-- 

He was walking along Destiny Island's shore a little while later when a shell shining in the water caught his eye. He walked over to it but once his fingers touched the waters crystal like surface they wouldn't go through. "Just like my dre-"

Tidus was cut off by the ferry's loud horn telling him that it was here for the student pick up to Twilight Town high school. He pulled his hand away and ran up to the ferry's loading dock he was the only person there. Or so he thought, another teen about his height walked over to him. This boy had silver hair and aquamarine eyes.

"Hey there Tidus. Decided not to come here with Sora for once?" He smirked circling the blond.

"Oh hey Riku…" Tidus began, rolling his eyes. "Ah, yeah. I decided to have a little morning walk around the island."

Other students began loading the boat. A giggling red head and her jump roping friend ran up to Tidus and Riku. "Hey Kairi if it isn't the rivals actually acknowledging one another." The girl in the bright yellow dress stated.

"What a shock Selphie! I never would have guess in a million years that I would see this!" Kairi laughed out.

"Yeah, yeah. You girls say what you want." Tidus brushed them off.

A certain orange haired Blitzball player jumped onto the boat playfully punching him in the arm. "Hey man! That's no way to treat these lovely ladies, ya." He said wrapping one arm each around Selphie and Kairi, being sure to wink at them both.

Both girls shoved off his arms. "Oh grow up Wakka." Both laughing at him and walking over to the other side of the boat to discuss more import matters, such as the cheers for this weeks Blitzball game.

Wakka rubbed the back of his head walking over to Tidus, giving a high-five. "Hey bro! Where's Sora, ya? He sick or something?"

Tidus shrugged thinking about yesterday. 'Maybe that's why he isn't here.' He shook the thought off, and responded back to Wakka. "I'm not sure."

The ferry's horn blew once more signaling that is was now leaving, and was about to pull away from the dock.

"Sora's over there." Riku closed his eyes walking towards to front of the ferry to be in solitude once again. Tidus squinted his eyes, as he saw it was indeed true that Sora was running towards the boat with his younger cousin Kiira. Wakka saw as well and slapped the side of the boat and pointed Sora and Kiira out to the driver. The boat stopped and waited for them to jump on.

Both brunettes were out of breath by the time they reached the boat and got on. Both of Kirra's front locks of hair were practically stuck the side of her face as she glared at Sora. "You bone-head! We almost missed the ferry!"

Sora just rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out back at her like she just did with him. He tapped the side of his red sneakers to get the sand off and smiled up at Tidus. "Hey! Thank God you guys saw me." He chuckled.

Wakka stared down at Kiira as she shouted. "Whatchu lookin' at?"

"Just looking at what the cat dragged in, ya."

Kiira hissed at him and kicked his leg. "Look's like what the cat dragged in just kicked your sorry ass." She smirked and saw Kairi and Selphie looking and giggling at the scene. Kiira gave them a death glare to shut their prissy mouths up and walked over to the chatting Sora and Tidus.

Poor Wakka was still kissing his knee cap where Kiira kicked him moments ago.

End Chapter 2

Sorry guys! Not much happened in this chapter and some things aren't really explained that well so if you have questions feel free to ask right ahead! And please review and stay turned for chapter 3! These reviews and my friend Ciara is what keeps me writing!

To my anonymous first reviewer: Hehe, same pairings, eh? XD I'd love to read your fanfics if I just knew where to find them:D And thanks so much for the kind comments!

Vaed: Haha yeah it IS ever so rare huh? I was surprised to see a lack of them on here. But I shall keep it alive! I am curious as well and I'm the one writing it! ;;

BCZ: I love Sora and Tidus and I am very glad that you do too! Make's me very happy! I am so glad you love it. sob It means the world to me! I plan on writing until I find a good way to end it. But hopefully that won't be for a while.

Dusty Chocobo: I don't know how to make them find out yet. But it'll come to me soon. Hehe, you'll just have to keep on reading to find out! I hope this is a soon update! XD


End file.
